Contre mon coeur
by mahaud66
Summary: Un mariage, et quatre coeurs enterrés...sortez vos mouchoirs, moi, j'ai fini la boite... premier one-shot.


**Contre mon cœur.**

**Auteur : ****Mahaud**

**Disclaimer **: les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, gnagnagna… mais je les emprunte quand même.

**Couple : **c'est trop triste... je ne m'en remettrais jamais.

Palais de Sanck, deux ans après la fin de la guerre.

Wufei vivait le plus beau jour de sa vie.

Il venait de dire « oui » à la femme qu'il aimait depuis plusieurs mois.

Sally, rayonnante de bonheur, allait d'invités en invités pour les remercier de partager ce moment unique de leur vie.

Lui, savourait la présence de ses amis et anciens compagnons d'armes que la vie avait enfin consentit à réunir de nouveau.

Duo et Heero vivaient depuis la fin de la guerre sur L1, ils ne se quittaient plus depuis qu'ils étaient devenus amants, trois ans plus tôt.

Le chinois n'avait jamais bien compris comment ces deux êtres si radicalement différents avaient pu tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre, mais il était heureux de constater que leur histoire était solide.

Trowa avait réintégré le cirque qu'il dirigeait maintenant avec Catherine… qui serait sa prétendue sœur, d'après les dires de Sally.

Wufei avait été surpris d'apprendre qu'il n'était plus avec Quatre, alors qu'ils semblaient si liés pendant le conflit…

Il faut dire que le jeune arabe était complètement pris par ses affaires et vivait le plus souvent sur L4.

Ceci expliquant peut-être cela.

Les retrouvailles, avant la cérémonie, avaient été un peu tendues.

Mais il n'avait pas vraiment fait cas de tout, ayant lui-même beaucoup trop de choses en tête.

L'heure était maintenant à la fête, et le buffet battait son plein.

**Flash back**

Quelques minutes auparavant…

Duo et Heero furent les premiers à arriver au Palais, que Réléna avait généreusement proposé comme lieu de cérémonie.

Mais Quatre les avait suivis de peu.

Après quelques bonnes minutes d'étreintes amicales et de discussions animées, où les quatre hommes ne cachèrent en rien le plaisir qu'ils avaient de se retrouver, Trowa fit son apparition.

Il était plus maigre que dans leurs souvenirs, plus sombre, aussi.

Il les serra tour à tour dans ses bras, puis prit part à leur conversation.

Mais nul n'ignorait la gêne qui semblait s'être installée depuis son arrivée, à l'exception du chinois, qui commençait à être sous la pression de son futur engagement.

Heero observait avec attention ses voisins.

Quatre semblait bouleversé, tout comme Trowa… et Duo n'était pas plus serein…

Mais pour être tout à fait honnête avec lui-même, il ne l'était pas non plus.

La cérémonie eut lieu dans la joie et l'allégresse.

Mais le japonais, lui, ne cessait d'observer son amant et ses deux autres amis.

Lors de l'échange des vœux, Duo, qui était le témoin de Wufei, fixait les trois autres assis au premier rang, les yeux anormalement tristes, semblant murmurer les mêmes paroles que le futur marié…

Heero surprit Quatre se tendre et porter une main à son cœur, tandis que l'autre saisissait la main de Trowa, qui lui aussi, semblait torturer sa chemise au niveau de sa poitrine de sa main libre…

…Etrange…

…Tout comme les lèvres de Trowa qui semblaient aussi se mouvoir, sans pour autant produire le moindre son.

Etrange…

… Comme la plainte de Quatre.

« - Arrête Trowa, C'est trop dur.. »

… Etrange… ou peut-être si évident.

Le japonais préféra se concentrer sur le baiser que venait d'échanger les mariés, acclamés par l'ensemble des invités.

**Fin du flash back**

Heero n'avait pas cessé d'observer ses amis depuis la fin de la cérémonie.

Aucun ne semblait vouloir vraiment se regarder ou se parler si ce n'était pour les banalités verbales qu'occasionne un mariage.

S'il n'avait pas été intrigué par le comportement étrange de ces derniers lors de la cérémonie, le japonais n'aurait pas fait cas de cette attitude, car l'ambiance était joviale.

Duo dansait un rock des plus endiablés avec Hilde, sous le regard courroucé de son fiancé…

Quatre partageait quelques civilités avec Réléna.

Wufei embrassait sa promise, enfin revenue de sa tournée de remerciement.

Seul Trowa paraissait plus taciturne qu'à l'ordinaire.

Il ne tarda pas d'ailleurs à s'éloigner du reste e l'assemblée pour sortir en direction de la terrasse.

Heero, intrigué par le comportement fuyant du français, décida de le suivre.

Il resta quelques instants interdit face à un spectacle peu commun.

Trowa se perdait dans la contemplation du jardin, accoudé au balcon de marbre.

Son esprit semblait ailleurs, mais ce qui frappa le japonais, c'est l'immense tristesse qui émanait de son visage, pourtant si figé dans ses souvenirs.

Heero comprit alors que ses doutes étaient fondés, et que même si la réalité l'effrayait plus que tout, il était temps d'en avoir confirmation…

- Trowa, je te cherchais.

Ce dernier, surpris dans son désarroi, tenta de se reprendre en toute discrétion. Mais il comprit bien assez tôt que son ami n'était pas dupe de sa tentative. Il décida toutefois d'éluder une éventuelle question en justifiant son isolement volontaire.

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à me sentir à l'aise dans ce genre de soirée…

- Je te comprends.

- Alors toi aussi, tu fuis la foule ?

- C'est possible.

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, fixant la luxuriante végétation qui s'offrait à eux.

Mais Heero, déterminé à poursuivre sa quête de savoir repris l'échange, provoquant un étrange frisson à son voisin, frisson qu'il ne put ignorer.

- Pourquoi n'ai-je pas l'impression que se soit vraiment le monde que tu fuis, mais plutôt quelques personnes en particulier ?

- Parce que tu as sans doute raison…

Les mots de Trowa avaient été prononcés sans émotion particulière, comme une évidence qu'il ne souhaitait en aucune façon cacher.

- Tu n'es pas heureux que nous nous retrouvions tous ensembles ?

Le japonais s'était tourné vers lui en posant sa question, espérant rencontrer son regard… mais les yeux verts restaient accrochés au paysage, lointains, comme perdus…

Alors qu'il ne l'attendait plus, la réponse vint.

- Plus que tu ne le crois… malgré moi, je crois que j'attends ce moment depuis le jour de notre séparation…

- Alors pourquoi as-tu l'air si perdu ?

- Ecoute, Heero… pourrait-on changer de sujet s'il te plait ? Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler… Rentrons.

Trowa commença à se diriger vers la salle de réception lorsqu'il fut retenu par la main d'Heero, posée sur son épaule.

- Trowa, pas de ça entre nous…

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Que Wufei te laisse de marbre, je conçois, que tu fuis Quatre, je peux le comprendre, mais tu me fuis, tu fuis Duo… là, je m'interroge.

- Tu ne devrais pas.

- Alors explique-moi. Corrige-moi si je me trompe, mais nous étions amis ?

- Et tu l'es toujours, si c'est bien là le but de ta question.

- Alors pourquoi ne veux-tu pas m'expliquer ce qui te ronge ?

- Je ne pensais pas que mes sentiments puissent autant te préoccuper, Heero. Pourtant, il n'y a pas de quoi en faire un plat…

- Je n'aime pas les non-dits, c'est tout. Surtout quand ces non-dits me concernent.

- Pourtant, c'est plutôt notre marque de fabrique, à toi comme à moi, on ne peut le nier.

- Touché.

Trowa émit un profond soupir de résignation, et revint s'accouder au balcon.

Il passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux et leva les yeux vers le ciel, semblant y chercher une force supplémentaire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir, Heero, parce que ce sont bien des réponses que tu cherches ?

- J'ai appris pour Quatre et toi… pourquoi avez-vous rompus ?

- …

- Je sais que cela ne me regarde pas mais…

- Pour s'aimer il faut être deux.

- …

- …Et je ne voulais pas lui mentir plus longtemps.

- Depuis quand ?

- Six mois après que nous soyons tous repartis de notre côté… Les occupations de Quatre et les miennes étant souvent incompatibles, la séparation a été plus facile que prévue… nous sommes d'ailleurs restés en bons termes, je dois dire.

- Ce n'était pas ma question.

- Ah, ...et quelle était donc ta question ?

- Quand ?

Heero avait saisit Trowa par les épaules et le fixait intensément.

Mais le français ne semblait pas vouloir comprendre.

- Eclaire-moi.

- Quand …es-tu tombé amoureux de Duo ?

Le visage de Trowa se troubla au moment même ou le prénom de Duo avait été prononcé.

Il tenta de détourner son regard du japonais, mais sa tentative désespérée ne fit que confirmer les doutes de ce dernier.

- C'est donc cela…

- Heero…

- Depuis quand, Trowa ?

- Quelle importance...

- Ca en a pour moi. Et plus que tu ne le crois.

- Je ne vois l'intérêt d'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie… vous êtes ensembles, point final. Je ne suis pas venu pour te faire de l'ombre.

- Tu es venu pour le revoir.

- Pour vous revoir et oui, pour LE revoir, mais comme ami, n'aie aucune crainte.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous.

- Non! Il ne t'a jamais trompé ! Je… On ne t'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille.

- Ce n'était pas une question.

- Comment peux-tu penser que… Que… Comment peux-tu croire ça de lui… de moi ?

- Je sais qu'il ne m'a pas trompé… je le sais parce que Duo est incapable de me trahir, du moins en actes.

- Alors pourquoi tu…

- Peut-être à cause de ça.

Heero sortit de la poche de sa veste un petit objet en or, suspendu à une chaîne, que le français reconnut immédiatement.

Son médaillon… un cheval cabré en or.

Seule trace de son passé… aucun des 4 autres pilotes n'ignoraient l'importance de cet objet pour lui.

Trowa faillit défaillir en l'apercevant alors que le japonais le tendait vers lui d'un ton accusateur.

- …

- Tu ne dis rien…

- …

- Tu ne me demandes pas comment je suis en possession de ton pendentif, Trowa ?

- Ecoute, je…

- Je vais te le dire. L'homme que j'aime, n'est absolument pas matérialiste, et n'attache que peu d'importance aux objets, à l'exception deux choses : sa croix en argent et une vieille bible. Or, il s'avère qu'il n'a plus la première, mais qu'il passe la plupart de son temps avec la deuxième, qui comme par hasard, cache dans le revers de sa couverture, un bijou t'appartenant… troublant, non ?

- …

- Et je suppose que si j'ouvrais un peu plus ta chemise, je pourrais y deviner la présence d'une certaine croix en argent, qui on ne sait comment n'est plus en possession de son propriétaire. Alors ne me dis pas qu'il ne s'est rien passé entre vous… je sais trop ce qu'elle représente pour lui.

Heero savait pour la croix...

- Ne te donne pas cette peine… Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses … il a toujours voulu te rester fidèle…Cette croix, il me l'a offerte lors de notre dernière mission… à défaut de m'offrir son cœur, qui t'appartenait déjà… une compensation, c'était juste une maigre compensation, Heero. Quand à mon médaillon…Je l'ai caché dans sa bible avant mon départ, Heero. Je voulais juste qu'il ait lui, aussi, un souvenir de moi… j'ai été égoïste. Mais Duo n'était pas au courant…

- Mais il l'a trouvé, Trowa, et l'a gardé jalousement depuis, s'abandonnant parfois à pleurer tout en le serrant dans la paume de sa main… Et je n'invente rien… je l'ai surpris un jour, mais il l'a rangé dans sa bible en sentant ma présence… pour la première fois depuis que nous étions ensemble, il me cachait quelque chose… et j'ai voulu percer son secret… tu connais la suite.

- Pourquoi ne lui en as jamais parlé ?

- Je l'aime. Je ne voulais pas le perdre… Je ne voulais surtout pas savoir à quel point je l'avais déjà perdu.

Heero se tut… son visage était ravagé par une souffrance trop longtemps cachée… Il semblait enfin ce soir saisir l'importance de cette découverte.

Pendant des mois, il avait feint de n'y attacher aucune importance, Duo étant toujours avec lui, et les sentiments de ce dernier semblant toujours aussi sincères… Mais depuis qu'il avait revu le français, et qu'il avait ressentit son malaise…celui de son amant, il ne pouvait plus nier.

Trowa se sentit si misérable.

Ces mois de sacrifices, à laisser l'homme qu'il aimait par-dessus tout partir.

Parce qu'ils avaient été incapables de trahir leurs compagnons et amis respectifs…

Parce qu'ils s'étaient trouvés trop tard…

Parce que la vie avait choisi pour eux…

Et au final, quatre cœurs détruits…

Le jeune homme tenta de rassurer son ami.

- Il t'aime aussi, tu sais.

- Je le sais… mais il est malheureux, Trowa, et ça, je ne le supporte plus.

- Il ne te quittera jamais, et il ne trompera pas non plus… oublie cette histoire, Heero… il finira, lui aussi, par m'oublier un jour…

- Tu crois que tu cesseras un jour de l'aimer ?

- …

- Réponds !

- Non, je ne crois pas en être capable… mais je vais disparaître de vos vies, … oui, je pense que c'est le mieux.

- Je ne te demande rien, Trowa.

- Je le fais pour lui …

L'arrivée de Wufei arrêta leur conversation.

- Yui, je te rappelle que tu as promis une danse à ma femme !

- J'arrive. Je ne saurais faire attendre une si belle mariée…

Le brun suivit le chinois à l'intérieur.

Quelques danses plus tard, après avoir enchanté Sally et… Réléna, qui avait sauté sur l'occasion pour partager quelques pas de danse avec lui… Heero fit une pause pour boire un verre… il se perdit dans la contemplation de son amant qui plaisantait avec le jeune marié.

Mais Quatre vint l'interrompre :

- Trowa est parti. Il m'a parlé de votre conversation… et de sa décision.

- C'est peut-être mieux comme cela.

- Si tu le dis.

- Tu le savais depuis longtemps pour eux deux ?

- On ne peut jamais me cacher les choses trop longtemps… Je l'ai su au même moment qu'eux… peut-être même avant.

- Et toi aussi tu as fermé les yeux ?

- Trowa me l'a avoué immédiatement… il était si malheureux… je n'ai pas voulu le quitter à ce moment là… je l'aimais trop… j'espérais que le temps adoucirait sa souffrance, et que je retrouverais son amour… mais cela ne c'est pas passé. Il m'a quitté avant de me faire encore plus de mal.

- Je suis désolé.

- Ne le sois… au moins, moi je sais à quoi m'attendre désormais…mais toi, le sais-tu ?

- …

- Ne fais pas la même erreur que moi, Heero.

- Je vais quand même prendre le risque.

- Pourtant tu as très bien compris ce qu'il s'est passé à la cérémonie... j'en ai encore des pointes au coeur.

- Ne me demande pas de le laisser partir... je... je ne pourrais pas vivre sans lui...

- Même en sachant qu'il en aime un autre.

- Même si je ne suis pas le seul dans son coeur... Il finira par l'oublier, Quatre...

- C'est toi qui vois, je t'aurais prévenu.

Duo et Wufei interrompirent leur aparté.

- Ben alors, vous ne dansez plus ?

- Où est-Barton ? Je ne le vois plus depuis un bon moment.

Quatre répondit le plus sobrement possible :

- Il est parti… un problème avec le cirque… il s'excuse de n'avoir pas pu vous dire au revoir, mais cela paraissait urgent.

- Il aurait pu faire l'effort… ces français, aucune éducation. Hein, Duo ?

Mais L'américain ne répondit pas, trop occupé à masquer la brusque douleur qui ravageait sa poitrine.

Il tenta de fuir le regard de ses amis et partit précipitamment aux toilettes, prétextant une envie pressante, priant pour que son amant ne le suive pas.

Une envie sourde, celle de s'effondrer à terre, derrière la première porte qui lui offrit refuge, le cœur en miettes et le visage en larmes.

Tout son corps n'était que spasmes et sanglots.

Il avait déjà enduré des mois de torture, entre regrets, remords, et souffrance.

Il pensait avoir fait le plus dur en venant ce soir, espérant le revoir… espérant aussi ne plus ressentir autant d'amour pour lui que dans ses souvenirs.

Mais il s'était trompé.

Il le sut au premier regard… Dès que ses yeux verts croisèrent les siens.

Dès qu'il y vit le juste reflet de ses sentiments…

Lorsqu'il avait malgré lui murmuré ces quelques mots pendant l'échange des vœux…

… Et que le français lui avait répondu.

Il l'aimait toujours, peut-être encore plus qu'avant.

Et Trowa ressentait le même tourment, il l'avait bien compris.

Il ne put d'ailleurs soutenir son regard plus longtemps en devinant sa croix serrée dans la main que le français avait porté à sa poitrine, masquant une larme.

Il n'avait été sauvé que par l'intervention du chinois qui avait presque bondit dans les bras de sa femme pour l'embrasser.

Et le français avait disparu de son champ de vision… pour le reste de la soirée.

**Flash back**

Un an plus tôt…

Deux hommes se tenaient face à face, à quelques pas de la demeure qui leurs servait de planque depuis quelques mois…

Deux hommes qui se regardaient intensément, n'osant rompre ce lien fragile qui les unissait...

Les larmes montaient doucement, brulant sournoisement leurs prunelles.

L'un deux tenta cesser l'échange douloureux, lorsque l'autre lui saisit les mains, joignant ses doigts à ceux de son otage.

- C'est trop difficile… je n'y arrive pas, Duo.

- Je … sais. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix, Trowa.

- Je t'aime.

- Arrête. Ne dis rien… Sinon je n'aurais pas le courage de ne pas craquer… s'il te plait… ne le dis plus…

L'américain venait de resserrer ses doigts un peu plus… les larmes coulaient maintenant à flots, creusant des sillons sur ses joues…

- Pourquoi ça nous arrive, Tro, pourquoi ?

- …

- ...Fait chier !

- ...

- ... Le pire, c'est que je veux l'entendre…

- Je t'aime.

Trowa venait de le prendre dans ses bras, le serrant à l'en étouffer…pas suffisamment pour que Duo lui-même n'accentue l'étreinte. Et c'est d'une voix désespérée que ce dernier murmura à l'oreille du français :

- Moi aussi, je t'aime… je t'aime… mais je ne peux pas…. Je ne peux pas lui faire ça…Et je ne peux pas trahir Quatre, non plus, … Ne me demande pas ça, Tro, c'est au dessus de mes forces…

- Je sais… je le sais… moi non plus, je ne veux pas leur faire de mal.

Ils restèrent encore quelques instants enlacés, puis se séparèrent à regret, gardant encore toutefois leurs mains jointes.

- Amis ?

- On restera toujours amis… mais je n'arriverai pas à faire semblant Duo… j'ai déjà l'impression de manquer d'air…

Cette fois-ci, c'est Trowa qui fondit en larmes…

- Si … si … seulement, on était tombés amoureux avant… pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ça nous arrive maintenant ?

- Attends…

Duo venait de lâcher le français pour porter les mains à son cou et en retirer sa chaîne, à laquelle pendait une croix en argent.

Il la glissa autour du cou du visage baigné de larmes qui lui faisait face, le regard empli de désarroi et d'incompréhension.

- Je veux que tu la gardes… c'est … c'est la seule chose que je puisse t'offrir…

- Non, je ne peux pas … c'est la chose à laquelle tu tiens le plus… tu m'as toujours dis que tu ne pourrais pas vivre sans la sentir contre ton cœur… que …

- Elle vivra toujours contre mon cœur Trowa… parce que c'est ici que mon cœur vit désormais…

Joignant le geste à la parole, le natté venait de poser la paume de sa main sur la poitrine tremblante de Trowa.

Puis, sentant qu'il était temps d'arrêter ce face à face qui devenait trop douloureux pour lui, et surtout sentant ses résolutions fondre dangereusement, Duo partit en direction de la maison.

Il n'entendit pas les derniers mots prononcés par l'homme qu'il venait d'abandonner à son désespoir.

- Adieu, mon amour.

**Fin du flash back**

Quelques minutes venaient de passer avant que l'américain reprenne contenance…

Il mouilla son visage afin de masquer les traces de sa crise de larmes… et se regarda longuement dans le miroir, essayant de retrouver une allure sereine.

La voix d'Heero se fit entendre.

- Duo, ça va ?

- Heu… oui… j'arrive… je crois que j'ai un peu trop bu… j'ai la tête qui tourne…

- Tu veux rentrer ?

- Oui, c'est le mieux… préviens les autres, j'arrive.

- D'accord. Duo ?

- Oui ?

- Je t'aime… prends ton temps…

Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur relation, Duo ne put lui répondre qu'il l'aimait lui aussi.

Mais il venait aussi de comprendre que les derniers mots du japonais étaient à double sens…

- Oui, il me faudra du temps…

- J'attendrais.

**Fin**

Snif… c'est trop triste…

Quelle idée d'écrire un truc pareil…

C'est la première fois que j'écris un one-shot… ça fait peur !

J'espère au moins que ça vous aura plu.

A bientôt

mahaud


End file.
